


Image Training

by tabris



Series: 2009 Birthday Smutfest [11]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks before they’re scheduled to fly to Bora Bora, Jaejoong goes on a Changmin hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Image Training

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [keychains](http://keychains.livejournal.com/); jaemin, lessons in self-confidence

Two weeks before they're scheduled to fly to Bora Bora, Jaejoong goes on a Changmin hunt only to find him in one of the company training rooms at an hour when all good dongsaeng should be tucked tightly in their beds. He tells Changmin this after leaning against the door to watch him stretching for fifteen minutes (purely in concern, of course) and Changmin jerks in surprise, spinning on Jaejoong with surprising grace given the twist his body's in.

The withering glare he gives Jaejoong isn't quite as effective as it should be with his hair sweat-stuck to his cheeks, but it does a good enough job of making Jaejoong drag his eyes away from the near split his legs are in.

"What are you doing here, hyung?"

"Checking up on you, obviously."

"You found me, congratulations. I'm almost done, I'll be home in a little bit."

"It's after one in the morning."

"And we've gone to bed before midnight _how_ many times in the last year?"

"That's not the point. Why are you even here? It's not like you care about all this," Jaejoong says, waving his hand absently at the weights and equipment crammed into the small room.

Rolling his eyes, Changmin turns the other direction, mumbling something under his breath that Jaejoong doesn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

"I _said_ , it shows what you know about me, doesn't it?" Jaejoong's well acquainted with Changmin's sarcastic side but this, the sharp edge to Changmin's voice and the way he cuts his gaze away from Jaejoong, this speaks of something more going on than simply annoyance.

"Then tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Okay now you're just being stubborn."

Changmin laughs a little weakly, a little sheepishly as Jaejoong pushes himself off the doorframe and moves to sit on the weight bench next to him.

"Maybe I am, but it still doesn't mean I'm going to talk about it."

"Why not?" Jaejoong asks, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and peer curiously at Changmin sitting barefoot on the floor in front of him. "I _can_ listen, you know. I might even help."

When Changmin meets Jaejoong's eyes, he does it by way of an intense scrutiny all the way up Jaejoong's body that ends with a sigh of resignation and Jaejoong feeling strangely warm.

"That's the problem, you being you."

"I like being me."

Changmin makes an exasperated sort of noise and Jaejoong has to pinch his lips together to keep from smiling at how _cute_ it is. He'd likely get something thrown at him if Changmin's current state of frustration is anything to go by.

"It's the trip, okay." The admission leaves streaks of red across Changmin's cheeks that are doing absolutely nothing to help Jaejoong's sense of self-preservation.

"We're going to Bora Bora. What could _possibly_ be bad about going to a tropical paradise?"

"You're not stupid, hyung. You know exactly what it means. The sun, the beach, stupid clothes that probably won't actually qualify as clothes as much as they do leftover costume scraps."

The proverbial light bulb goes off over Jaejoong's head.

"You're worried about the _clothes_?"

"I knew you wouldn't get it," Changmin mumbles, turning to try and ignore Jaejoong who's having none of it.

Jaejoong stands with hand on hips and glares at Changmin. "Okay. That's it. Up."

"What?"

"Don't make me pick you up, 'cause I will," he adds, voice as threatening as he can make it.

"No you won't."

With hands hooked under Changmin's armpits and one strong pull, Jaejoong proves him wrong.

"See, there's one major flaw in your idea. _You're not us_. Which is probably a good thing. I think the world might explode of there was more than one Junsu."

Changmin's sigh is long-suffering but the edges of his mouth quirk up and Jaejoong knows he has an in. He keeps going before Changmin can interrupt, keeping him in place by wrapping an arm around his chest and turning him just enough to be facing the floor to ceiling mirror taking up most of one wall. The shirt Changmin's wearing is damp with sweat and Jaejoong can feel the heat radiating off him through his own clothes. As he looks over Changmin's shoulder at their reflection in the mirror he begins to think this might not have been the best way to get his point across. Jaejoong drives on anyways.

"What do you see?" he asks, drawing his free hand down Changmin's cheek while resting his chin on his shoulder. Changmin rolls his eyes, but Jaejoong can still see a vulnerability there that makes his pulse stutter.

"I see a guy who needs a shower."

Jaejoong snorts and pinches Changmin's side. "You can be blind to the most obvious things sometimes, you know that?"

"Genius does have its limitations."

Ignoring the defensive sarcasm, Jaejoong turns Changmin's face towards the mirror. "First of all, if you weren't at least reasonably attractive, you'd never have gotten in." He thumbs the rise of a cheekbone that in four or five years will be sharp enough to make heads turn. "And trust me, you are _well_ past reasonably attractive and headed straight towards fucking gorgeous."

Changmin gulps, flushing even darker, and his adam's apple moves under Jaejoong's wrist as he shakes his head in abashed denial. There's a shiver at the touch that makes Jaejoong falter and shuffle a half-step back under the guise of bringing his hands to Changmin's biceps. Now that he's actually paying attention, though, the feel of Changmin's skin and the muscles beneath are quickly becoming unsafe territory as well.

"Second of all," he pauses to clear his throat. "Second of all, you're not allowed to get any stronger or you'll be able to fight back."

Coughing, Changmin grins and makes a half-hearted slap at Jaejoong's shoulder. "I knew you had to have some ulterior motive here."

 _You have no idea,_ Jaejoong thinks as the motion closes the space between them once again, his hand landing on Changmin's waist where his shirt's ridden up.

"Of course I do," he jokes, trying to play it off, gently pulling Changmin closer and smiling at him in the mirror. "You really don't have anything to worry about, though."

Changmin mostly relaxes but there's a hint of a strange tension in him, like he can't quite decide if he wants to stay or leave. Jaejoong knows the feeling.

"Jaejoong-hyung, I..."

"You'd better not still be arguing, because I am so right on this one." Jaejoong knows he should let go, move, get away, anything other than splay his fingers across Changmin's belly and tilt his head on his shoulder.

The odd tension in Changmin tightens and when Jaejoong looks at their reflections again, he sees why.

If he weren't an atheist he'd so be preparing for a fast trip to hell.

Changmin's sweatpants are riding low enough to expose the tops of his hipbones and the urge to touch is too great. The hand on Changmin's belly moves up, dragging the shirt with it, Jaejoong's other hand going the opposite direction, down from his shoulder to his hip.

Exhaling shakily, Changmin closes his eyes.

"Watch," Jaejoong says huskily, "watch or tell me to stop."

There's a dare in Changmin's eyes when he opens them.

Jaejoong keeps going, fingertips dipping into the hollow of Changmin's hip. Changmin gasps, squirming just a little and Jaejoong can't keep his own groan from escaping. This is quite possibly the craziest thing he's ever done but the growing bulge in Changmin's sweatpants and the way he pushes back against Jaejoong tell him he's at least not alone in his insanity.

"It's hard to not watch you, you know," he whispers as if letting Changmin on a secret. It is a secret, though, his own dirty little secret and saying it aloud, particularly to the object of his secret thoughts, just makes him feel even dirtier.

It's a thrill, especially when Changmin asks, "What do you think about?"

So sweet. And so very _not_ the naïve boy everyone seems to think he is. Unsure, yes, but the possibilities there have Jaejoong's mind reeling.

"I think about having you all to myself. I think about striping you down."

Off comes Changmin's shirt.

"And I think about how you'll say my name when I make you fall apart."

The curse on Changmin's tongue when Jaejoong wraps a hand around his cock just sounds _wrong_ and Jaejoong wants to hear it again. He gives him a long stroke before releasing him, the whine Changmin makes quickly cut off when Jaejoong hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Changmin's sweats and pushes them down, letting them fall to the ground and leaving Changmin naked before him.

Before he can bolt, Jaejoong runs a hand across Changmin's belly, playing with the trail of hair leading down from his navel just to make him squirm. Changmin's at a loss for what to do with his hands, one looped up under Jaejoong's forearm and the other clenching and unclenching at his side.

" _Jaejoong_."

It's accusatory and needy and annoyed and so fucking _Changmin_ that Jaejoong suddenly wants so much more.

He wonders just how much Changmin's willing to give.

Changmin's heart is thudding under his palm as he slides his other hand down, fingers brushing through dark curls to splay around the base of Changmin's cock. He makes a soft pleading sound that Jaejoong knows he'll forever deny, but Jaejoong hears it, sees his mouth fall open in the mirror.

"Ngh are you always this much of a tease?"

Jaejoong presses a smile against Changmin's shoulders and rocks his hips against him, dick trapped in his own track pants rubbing along the cleft of Changmin's ass. Changmin grinds back against him, groaning.

"I bet you are. I bet you really, mm, really are."

This time when Changmin tries to turn, Jaejoong lets him, resting a hand at the base of his spine and cupping the back of his head with the other to bring him in for a kiss. Changmin's lips are chapped and he tastes of sweet and sweat and everything Jaejoong shouldn't want. His hands are tugging at Jaejoong's clothes, tentative but curious.

"Not always," Jaejoong grins when he finally breaks off, pulling his shirt over his head.

Changmin just gives him an exasperated sort of smile, cheeks still pink, and draws his fingers down Jaejoong's chest to pause at the waistband of his pants. After a second of indecision, he tugs them lower. Jaejoong takes that as his signal to shuck them off the rest of the way.

The first light touch on Jaejoong's cock has him dropping his head onto Changmin's shoulder and cursing into his collarbone. His reaction makes Changmin bolder and within minutes he's driving Jaejoong crazy with experimental touches everywhere. Jaejoong's head nearly explodes when Changmin sinks to his knees.

"This is what _I've_ been thinking about," he says, so quiet Jaejoong can barely hear him, and then his smart mouth is wrapping around the head of Jaejoong's cock.

It's obvious he's never done this before but his slow careful sucks and long licks are devastating in their own way. He lets Jaejoong guide him, gradually taking in more, and the sight of Changmin with his cock in his mouth is going to be prime jerk-off material for _months_.

It's nearly _too_ good, and Jaejoong has to tug on the back of his hair twice before Changmin looks up and releases him with a wet pop, licking his lips in contemplation.

"God you're evil," Jaejoong groans and Changmin laughs as he stands to his feet. Then Changmin kisses him and the taste of himself on Changmin's lips has him asking the last question he's been holding back.

"Want to... Minnie, let me fuck you..." It's not so much a question as it is a plea and he's not entirely sure if he really wants Changmin to say 'yes' or 'no'. Changmin deserves better— a better person, a better place —but Jaejoong can't help what the desperately selfish part of him wants.

Changmin says neither, instead taking a step back towards the weight bench and dragging Jaejoong with him. Answer enough. Suddenly Jaejoong's the one that unsure and he has to at least...

"I didn't plan this..."

"Stop being stupid, I know that."

"I. Okay."

"There was something you wanted to do?"

"Shut up and sit down."

Changmin sits and Jaejoong pauses, not having expected him to actually listen.

"There's lotion in my bag, hyung."

He supposes Changmin following one out of two instructions isn't bad. It's more than he usually gets.

"I liked you better when you were on your knees."

Changmin flushes and lifts his chin.

"Well you said you didn't plan this..."

"I'm beginning to wonder if you did."

"If I had, I'd have brought lube."

Jaejoong nearly drops the bottle of lotion he just pulled out of the bag sitting at the end of the bench. The he looks up and the sight of Changmin sitting sideways on the bench with his legs sprawled to either side, wearing nothing but a blush and a smirk stops his retort before he can even come up with one.

"There's this thing called the internet, maybe you've heard of it."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

A kiss, Jaejoong is finding, is a very good way to get Changmin to do just that. It also makes it easer to push him down to the bench and settle between his knees. There's just enough room for Jaejoong's hands on either side of Changmin's head and he slowly lowers himself, groaning as his cock slides against the groove of Changmin's hip.

It's tempting to let himself come just like this, but then Changmin hooks a leg around his thigh and rocks up against him, pushy and demanding. After a bit of rearranging, he squirts some of the lotion out onto his fingertips and breaks off the kiss. He waits for Changmin to meet his eyes before pushing one in just up to the knuckle. Changmin takes in a deep breath but he doesn't look surprised at the feeling.

"Thought about this, too, hm?"

"C'n take another one," he answers, lashes fluttering when Jaejoong complies.

No matter what Changmin's done by himself ( _there's_ an idea for Jaejoong's jerk-off file), he's still fucking tight and it takes time to stretch him out. Time that has Changmin whimpering and telling him to _hurry up before i'm as old as you_ and Jaejoong about ready to _die_ before he's finally, _finally_ stretching out over him and sinking in as carefully as he can.

Jaejoong braces his arms above Changmin's head, giving him time to adjust and giving himself to watch in a little bit of awe as Changmin's expression changes from concentration to discomfort to pleasure to—

"Are you going to stare all night or actually do something?"

Jaejoong's hips answer for him, snapping forward hard enough to make Changmin cry out and dig his fingers into where they're hooked behind Jaejoong's shoulders.

"Fuckdothatagain," he breathes out in a rush and Jaejoong is helpless to do anything but comply, especially when Changmin wraps long legs around his waist. Jaejoong falls to his elbows and sets up a rhythm that he has absolutely no control of, too turned on for too long and Changmin all too willing beneath him, even more so when he notices their reflection in the mirror.

Changmin's name is falling from his lips and Changmin arches up to kiss it off, graceless and sloppy until Jaejoong shifts his weight to one arm and palms Changmin's cock. Before long, Changmin's tossing his head side to side on the bench and Jaejoong's hair is sticking to his face, damp with sweat. Jaejoong thrusts harder and Changmin's legs tighten in a vise grip around him when he comes, mouth falling open though no sound escapes.

There's no way Jaejoong can keep from following. He tries to move away first, to pull out, but Changmin hangs on and Jaejoong comes inside him, forehead pressed against Changmin's and eyes wide open.

Jaejoong's proud he manages to not fall over.

With a deep breath he sits up, pulling Changmin with him easily even though he's gone completely boneless. Changmin's lips are curved in a satisfied little smile that Jaejoong has to kiss off.

It just makes it worse.

*

Two weeks later Changmin's perfectly okay with the fishnet he's been handed and told is a shirt. Jaejoong just grins. 

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/20848.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/15440.html)  
> 


End file.
